Drederick Tatum
| image = File:Drederick Tatum Icon.png | imagewidth = 55 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Drederick Tatum | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 10 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Springfield Coliseum | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 6 | Row 5 title = Premium Character? | Row 5 info = (Whacking 2013 Day Event) (Level 38 update) | Row 6 title = Character Collection | Row 6 info = B-List Celebrities | Row 7 title = Voiced by | Row 7 info = Hank Azaria }} 's unlock message}} is a character released on April 10, 2013 for the Whacking Day Event. He was the 9th prize of the event. He is unlocked upon completion of the Springfield Coliseum. He was re-released as a premium character after the event, however his payout didn't change to premium rate until the Level 38 update. About is a former boxer of Springfield. He seems to have quit boxing. He used to be known to have a bad temper since he was put under arrest because of pushing his mother down the stairs, but now he can control his actions. was a former Olympic Gold medallist, first became World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Watson in the heavily promoted "Bout to Knock the Other Guy Out!" He grew up in Springfield, recalling that that town was a dump (since he once said this: "If you ever see me there again you'll know I really bleeped-up bad"). He later served time in prison after pushing his mother down the stairs. While serving time in Jail, he was apparently intimidating to the other prisoners and guards, as evidenced by the fact that he managed to quell a prison riot simply by telling them to say "Hey guys, come on! Shut up!" without even leaving his cell. In a Parole hearing, he admits he has regrets about pushing his mother down the stairs, and if he had an opportunity to go back in time, he'd "certainly reconsider it." Jobs Quotes Costumes *Boxing Drederick Tatum Trivia * was the first new character in the B-List Celebrities category, as Duffman; the other character, was moved up from the C-List Celebrities to make room for Miss Springfield. Rainier Wolfcastle, Krusty, and Booberella have also been added. *Until the Every Man's Dream Promotional, he was one of only three characters with no 60 minute job; the others were Akira and Shauna. *Despite being a premium character after the event, he did not have a premium payout until the Level 38 update. Gallery File:Drederick Tatum Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:tatum unlock.jpg| 's unlock screen. File:Tatum Picture.gif| fighting in the show. File:Image247.jpg File:Tatum vs. Homer.jpg| boxing against Homer in The Homer They Fall. File:TatumTiger.jpg| walking the tiger. File:DrederickShape.jpg| staying in shape. File:Red.jpg| talking to the crowd. Category:Characters Category:Premium Characters Category:B-List Celebrities Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Hank Azaria Category:Level 10 Category:Springfield Elite Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Premium Items Category:Adults Category:Premium Male Category:Gentlemen Category:Dimwits Category:Celebrities